


谁动了我的吧唧！！！

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 代友发！LOFTER@鄢箬嶷





	谁动了我的吧唧！！！

众所周知，SHIELD影业的总裁是个非常彬彬有礼，温文尔雅，善解人意，英俊潇洒的金发帅哥，在井井有条地打理着金融帝国的同时，还伙同好友克林特和特查拉经营着高级运动器械和稀有矿产投资的生意，标准的黄金单身汉，钻石罗老五。  
然鹅，现在，受邀来参加世界著名西装高定品牌，Von Einer的秋季时装发布会的史蒂夫•罗杰斯先生，脸黑得能滴下墨汁来。

让我们把时钟拨回三个小时以前。

大秀还没有开始，模特们都在后台做着紧张的准备工作，热切的观众和唯恐落下什么惊天大新闻的媒体早已进入秀场就坐，等待着奥丁森兄弟的鬼才设计秀开场。  
这次秋冬秀场的主题是“Ásgarðr”，即阿萨众神之乡，奥丁森家的兄长索尔亲手绘制了这座宏伟秀场的所有设计图——从基础的框架到泛着银绿的装饰羽毛，还有由几万片瓷砖拼成的英灵殿穹顶，服装设计师洛基则将神明的羽衣化为真实，制作出一件件令人叹为观止的秀场华服。  
混乱的后台并没有影响洛基的好心情，这位服装设计鬼才正好整以暇地看着自己的哥哥兼恋人跑前跑后地帮他解决各种突发问题，自己却端着一小杯香槟陷在柔软的皮质沙发里，身边坐着他的好哥们兼御用开闭超模巴基•巴恩斯，正在被发型师山姆•威尔逊按着脑袋用卷发筒在头上卷出一个个小卷卷，后脑勺上没做好定型的头发被山姆恶趣味地用发夹束成两个小辫子垂在两侧，逗得洛基极其没有形象地哈哈大笑。  
山姆以前在娜塔莎的团队里做着化妆师，给默默无闻的新人模特做不喧宾夺主的造型。某一次洛基和巴基去娜塔莎家的秀场后台拜访，高大的男士正被几个有着几百万粉丝的网红女模特堵着指控他非礼，雷厉风行的俄罗斯女设计师马上差人调取了监控，当场开除了造谣生事的小野模，回头再看这心大的当事人已然和巴基乐滋滋地对起了Rap。  
直接唤过呵呵傻乐的鹿三岁，“史蒂夫不是一直嫌你的造型师是漂亮姑娘不放心么，喏，这个给你。”娜塔莎朝山姆努了努嘴，“女模特都嫌他太高壮，总给他找麻烦，山姆•威尔逊放到你们Von Einer家也是数一数二的业务能力，薪酬我加三倍，人归你了。”  
洛基一副酸溜溜的柠檬精样，“啧啧啧，长得可爱就是通吃通杀嗷嗷嗷！我不说了小胖子你放手——”  
“哦？”山姆性格豁达，对工作调动没什么意见，倒是在他们的对话中找到了更让人感兴趣的事情，“史蒂夫？是那个史蒂夫•罗杰斯？”  
“哦对了你还不知道！”洛基神秘兮兮地凑到山姆耳边，“说来话长，虽然还没公开，但他俩前几天已经领唔唔唔唔！”

之后巴基的秀场造型就完全交给了山姆，而秀场里流传起了一个神奇化妆师用半年时间让语死早的超模巴恩斯变成段子手的传说......  
由于巴基的女造型师的合约还有一段时间，名义上伴随巴基出战秀场的还是那位年轻女士——巴基和山姆绅士地为她保留了名誉，甚至介绍了她去娜塔莎的秀场工作，毕竟一切的源头都是某罗先生那强得偏执的占有欲。  
“嘿，今天可是你作为我的专用助理的首次亮相，你可别紧张得忘了词！”巴基不忘调侃他这位相当投脾气的好朋友。  
“老天，那不可能！”

发布会成功得不能再成功了，当服装秀进行到尾声，巴基披着蓬松的长绒斗篷，身穿带有北欧特色纹饰的银白色西装，自泛着云朵和浩瀚星辰的宇宙深处缓缓走来时，全场爆发出了热烈的欢呼声。  
长至脚面的丝绒斗篷折射着约顿海姆冰原的冷银光，阔腿裤上用精致的刺绣攀附着苏尔特尔黑红色的火焰，鬼才设计师特意搭配了翻毛皮的红色高跟靴，撒着碎钻的水晶T台犹如冰天雪地，随着来人一步一步的践踏流淌出冻土下翻滚的熔岩。  
美人垂眸，眉眼间绘着璀璨星河，众人只觉神明悲悯，赐阿斯加德一场盛大的幕落。  
这次走秀的大闭是奥丁森兄弟的绝美配合，灯光声效的天才设计配合细腻诡谲的华美秀服，顶级超模巴基巴恩斯美得雌雄莫辨惑人心魄，Von Einer的这场秋冬大秀永远书写进了2019年的摩登史里。

闭秀之后是惯常的媒体采访，各路记者都对语速有了明显变化的男模有着极大的兴趣，一位女记者抓住了机会，将话筒递向了巴基。  
这会巴基已经脱下了厚重的银色斗篷，只穿着白色的西装上衣和配合刚刚大秀主题的阔腿裤，细高跟靴还没来得及换下来，高出别人半头的身高让他在人群中更加显眼了。  
主持人突然一阵惊呼，示意摄像机跟到巴基的背后。  
银白的布料上画着一幅草图，接近腰部有一头野性的狮子，而靠近背后脖颈的地方飞着两只蝴蝶。  
“这是关于奥丁森先生下周的主题服装沙龙的一点提示吗？”主持人仿佛发现了什么惊天大秘密，兴奋地将话筒怼得更近了。  
“天呐，我自己都不知道，他什么时候画上去的？”  
主持人略有失望，却仍然不依不饶，谁知道她的采访对象是不是和洛基约好了的嘞！  
“你没想到啊.....”  
“没有哦，是洛基给我的衣服，我只是负责把它们展示出来.....”虽然他确实知道那是洛基下一个古罗马城邦主题的设计思路，但是为了我哥们，嘿嘿嘿，只能对不起小记者咯～  
主持人还在努力找话题，试图从他嘴里得到一点什么别的消息，“我喜欢这种白西装，你能告诉我们你们发现......”她突然被巴基身边的新造型师吸引了。  
皮的不行的造型师兼助理瞬间开始搞事情，“快，把西装脱下来，她很冷，把你的外套给她！”  
巴基强装淡定其实内心慌的一匹，山姆这和说好的不一样啊！我们之前对话没练这一段的！  
“我不知道他在干什么，你继续......”  
一双大手突然绕过他的后背摸向了他的外套，山姆试图脱掉他的西装，嘴上却还一脸正经地对着镜头喊“别脱外套！”  
以前在采访中露一点胸膛就羞得大红脸的巴基吓得声音都有些变尖细了，秀场上气势如虹的超模举起双臂抱紧了胸，悄悄往后退了半步，“天呐山姆，这可是秀场！这里好多人，还有带着孩子的!注意形象!”  
主持人迅速领会山姆的精神，忙不迭地安抚巴基，“我们这没那么多讲究，这里什么都可以发生！”  
山姆唯恐天下不乱一般疯狂欢呼，“没错!这里什么都可以发生的!说的好说的好！”  
主持人在心里感动得泪流满面，终于有个懂梗的大佬来开发巴基了！天知道以前要采访这个一句话分三截说的羞涩男孩子有多难！！！老天！！！你终于看不过眼来救我了吗！  
主持人赶紧进入正题，“咳咳，我们都很期待奥丁森兄弟的下一次大秀，你们能跟观众们讲讲下一......”

？？？  
有人撞我？？？  
还是在我采访男神的时候？？？  
主持人幽怨地皱着眉头打算搞一下这个不识趣还不道歉的男人，和脸黑的锅底一样的史蒂夫对视了一眼立马蔫了下去。  
“说完了没有？”  
“完了完了，您请您请！”开玩笑！再不完她就完了！  
“怎么回事？”她听出罗杰斯总裁的声音里压抑的怒意了，难道是刚才的走秀出了失误？不对啊走挺好啊？她咋没看出来哪里有问题？女主持在心里吐了吐舌头，这超模就是超模，要求太严格了，溜了溜了。

巴基正在和山姆瞎闹，听到史蒂夫的声音似乎在和主持人说些什么，费力地从山姆的鹰爪下把自己刨出来，巴基微喘着粗气整理了一下被山姆搞的乱七八糟的外套，亮晶晶的眼睛迎上史蒂夫。  
“史蒂夫！我给你准备了大惊喜.......”史蒂夫的眉毛拧得紧紧的，撞开女主持人走到了巴基面前，一言不发地盯着他。  
“罗杰斯？你来这里做什么？”出于职业习惯，山姆下意识地觉得非秀场人士不该出现在他们中间，哪怕这里是已经散场的秀场主舞台，一时间忘记了史蒂夫的另一层身份——巴基未公开的，法律上的丈夫。  
已经在暗处看了他们许久的金发总裁硬扯出一个微笑，“他是我的人，你说我来这里做什么？”  
呃......大概罗杰斯先生来的有点晚，没有听到采访伊始巴基对媒体公布的更换新助理的声明......嗯，一定是这样！  
“史蒂夫！”巴基紧张地拉了拉史蒂夫的衣袖，该死的，史蒂夫一定是误会什么了，他开始后悔自己不早些告诉他换了助理的事了，毕竟他知道自己爱吃醋的小史蒂维很不喜欢自己之前的助理小姐，原本是打算今天给史蒂夫一个惊喜的，现在看起来......  
史蒂夫突然给了他一个能勒到窒息的熊抱，凑在他耳边低声道，“现在，立刻，离开秀场去停车场，我们回家。”  
“哦，现在我们可以看到，奥丁森设计师的好友罗杰斯先生来对我们的超模巴基巴恩斯先生表示了热切的祝贺！”尴尬的女主持捡起了话筒，干干巴巴地朝着镜头微笑着，“今天的报导就到此为止，让我们敬请期待奥丁森兄弟下一周的服装秀！”

史蒂夫先行离开了，洛基索尔和山姆一脸玩味的望着他，黑发清瘦的服装师笑得一脸yindang，“快去吧小胖子，今天你家大金毛可是吃醋吃的厉害，”整个人挂到巴基身上，巴基只觉得恶友的声音才是比史蒂夫更可怕的恶魔的低语，“小心你的屁股，要是敢错过我下周的新秀我扣你三年工资！”  
巴基一下子羞红了脸，连碧绿色的小鹿眼都泛了桃花，松开牛皮糖似的洛基，快步离开秀场朝地下车库跑去。  
“套套放在你的随身小包里了！”巴基脚下一踉跄，差点被没来的及换下的高跟靴扭了脚。  
“你把我买来给你用的套套送给巴基？”某一直被无视的金发大胸一脸不爽。  
“你买来用过吗？我以为你更喜欢，”洛基用口型朝索尔说了句什么，踮踮脚给他的义兄一个啧啧作响的法式深吻。  
......  
山姆默默回去收拾化妆箱，他妈的我才是最惨的。

“山姆！”有个清亮的声音从天顶上传下来，一个长相十分可爱的年轻男人双腿攀着秀场棚顶的安全护栏，正在头朝下对他喊话。  
“下次秀的灯都调试好了，我们今天一起去俱乐部玩跳伞吧！”  
“莱利！你快下来，很危险！”山姆使劲朝上招了招手，欢快地对着正在爬下安全梯的大可爱应道，“每天都去都没问题！”  
只有应急灯还在尽职地亮着，没有人注意到昏暗的秀场里还有一个白发苍苍的老人，如果此时灯亮起来，所有人都会大吃一惊，服装设计界最重量级的老先生，斯坦•李，此时正坐在观众席的最后一排，微笑着看着他的后辈们的多彩人生。

“史蒂夫！”巴基气喘吁吁地跑到地下停车场的角落，史蒂夫没开车里的顶灯，影影绰绰的看不清他的表情。  
后座的门从里面被打开了，巴基咽了咽口水，考虑了一下在这里被史蒂夫“惩罚”被注意到的概率有多大，最后还是毅然决然地钻进了车里。  
雄狮在一秒之内就擒住了他的猎物，巴基感觉到自己的胳膊被强硬地拧到了背后，一声细微的咔嚓声让巴基知道今天又逃不过被emmm的命运。  
“史蒂夫！你又偷寇森的手铐！你是保安队长还是他是！”  
“不是你想的那样！山姆他......”好了，别问罗杰斯总裁的车里为什么有口塞这种奇奇怪怪的玩♂具，问就是没看见不知道。  
“我不想听，我只看到了我看到的。”  
温热的大手正在把束进裤腰的衬衫往外抽，似乎受到了阻塞，史蒂夫没什么耐心地拉下了巴基的裤子，防止衬衫向上皱起的皮质衬衫夹贴合在大腿根，巴基被史蒂夫压在车后座上，棕色的皮带在皮肤的衬托下显得无比色情。  
有力的手臂托了托巴基的腰，手臂被铐在背后的姿势让巴基只能用脸颊撑着自己的跪姿，无法控制的唾液已经流了一些蹭在皮椅上，在停车场黯淡的灯下闪着微光。  
“呜呜，啊...”薄薄的内裤被撕成了可怜的布片，冰凉的润滑剂随着手指被强硬地推送进紧致的后穴，七八月份是许多大服装品牌举办时装秀的时间，他忙于飞来飞去给各个品牌走秀，他几乎没有和史蒂夫温存的时间，此时直接被史蒂夫用三根手指用力地开发着，痛觉神经发作，敏感处被撑开的痛楚让巴基难受地扭动着腰。  
“斯...斯蒂乎！啊啊啊！呜啊.......”他想喊疼，可是塞满了口腔的球让他说不出话，只能困顿地呜叫着。  
史蒂夫一句话也不说，腾出一只手来压着他的腰，深深塌陷的腰使得圆润的屁股更加挺翘和诱人，也把他的敏感点更近地送到了史蒂夫面前。  
手指轻车熟路地找到那点，圆钝的指甲轻轻刮着他体内最敏感的软肉，巴基的腿剧烈颤抖着，笔直干净的性器在痛且麻痒的刺激里慢慢抬了起来。  
腰被毫不松懈的力道压着，手指深深浅浅地按压轻拧着肠肉，巴基爽得几乎无法保持跪姿，整个人面朝下趴伏在车座上喘息着。  
“呜呜.....要，要去...”逼近高潮却还差一点点被史蒂夫强行停下刺激的巴基抬着泪莹莹的眼睛扭头望着丈夫，他最近在各个秀场连轴转，晚饭也还没有吃，本身就十分疲惫，又被史蒂夫蛮不讲理地拖进车里插屁股，亲亲爱人的冷漠让他委屈不已，小脾气上来的巴基连史蒂夫要求的指令也不想听，只想自己一个人静静。  
史蒂夫的手拿开了，他听到史蒂夫低得阴沉的声音问他，“你确定就要这样趴着吗？”  
巴基把脸扭向了车座，自顾自地平复着喘息，不想理会这个幼稚的暴君。  
“砰！”巴基听到什么东西的塞子被打开的声音，一个冰凉的酒瓶贴上了他蹭的发热的脸颊，史蒂夫用手指堵着瓶口，黑暗里亮晶晶的眸子注视着巴基，“本来，是为了给你庆贺用的，可是..... ”  
巴基惊恐地看着史蒂夫晃着正在聚集气泡的香槟酒瓶，酒瓶从他的视线里离开了，冰凉的瓶口抵上了他有些肿热的穴口。  
“不！不可以！呜啊啊啊啊啊！”长至肩膀的头发却便利了史蒂夫控制他，巴基向前蹭动了几分却被史蒂夫用空余的手攀了回来，膝盖压住他的一条腿，冰凉的酒液带着轻微的水压灌进了巴基的肠道。  
“——”巴基像缺水的鱼一样拼命呼吸着，微微有力的水柱重刷着敏感点，张大了嘴却在极度的快感刺激下喊不出任何的声音。小腹因为他俯卧的姿势感觉到一些压力，巴基不舒服地开始挣扎，想要把身子侧卧过来。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，拉过后座上的安全带，调整了长度之后把巴基就着俯卧的姿势绑在了座椅上，“是你要趴着的，我当然遵从你的意愿。”  
第二瓶酒叮地一下碰了碰还插在他后穴里的空酒瓶，“给我妻子第二次祝贺，祝贺他不仅事业有成，还有无限的魅力可以对别人展现。”  
“唔唔！啊...啊啊不要，不要了，史蒂乎！呜呜呜，我不..... ”第二瓶酒毫不留情地灌下，他的肚子被撑到极限，却还被他自身的体重压迫着，捆的死死的安全带让他毫无挣扎的空间，只能抖着身体轻轻啜泣着。  
史蒂夫从暗格里挑了一个不大不小的假阳具，在巴基哀哭的乞求里稳稳地推进了小妻子敏感的身体内部。  
身下怒张的性器被史蒂夫施力掐了几把，可怜地萎顿着被史蒂夫带上了拘束器。  
打开低档开关，史蒂夫离开了后座，回到驾驶室发动了汽车。

史蒂夫和巴基在布鲁克林的新家还在装修阶段，房子里已经安置好，只是庭园里的绿化和道路还没有彻底完工，碎石子刚刚铺上路基，茂密的园林看起来相当有规模，俨然一座幽静的树林。  
史蒂夫把车停在院门口，给巴基解开了拘束。  
“下车，自己走。”  
新的别墅区还没什么人入住，四周一片安静，史蒂夫的声音仿佛在夜里传出很远，巴基犹豫着拉起裤子，却因为鼓胀的小腹无法扣上带着盘扣的裤腰。  
后穴的振动陡然间剧烈起来，刚刚走进院子的巴基难耐地呻吟了一声，颤抖的双腿让他只想先找到能支撑自己的东西。  
肩膀终于靠在离门不远的悬铃木下，巴基因为强行的挪动彻底脱力，再难向前一步。  
“呜......”示弱地望着史蒂夫，他实在走不动了。  
史蒂夫走到巴基面前，摘下了巴基的口枷，“说。”  
被体内翻搅的过度快感让巴基几乎发不出除了呻吟以外的声音，艰难地蹭进史蒂夫怀里，巴基委屈巴巴地求史蒂夫抱他进屋。  
“你可以选择今晚带着它，”史蒂夫轻轻弹了弹扣在巴基性器上的金属小笼子，引得怀中人一阵难耐的战栗，“或者现在在这里......作为你的诚意，坏孩子在外面勾引男人，就应该被丈夫惩罚，你说对吗？”  
巴基的脸羞得钻在史蒂夫怀里不肯出来，回想起上次因为传出了和女助理的绯闻而被史蒂夫惩罚的一夜没有释放的恐怖经历，终于犹犹豫豫地哭着答应，超超小声地呢哝了一声“在这里”。  
史蒂夫就着树干把巴基压在身下，大手把巴基的衬衫推到了胸口。  
“能，能不能把衣服......”巴基侧过脸躲着史蒂夫的亲吻，嗫嚅着请求史蒂夫。  
“衣服？”  
“洛基的...秀服......”  
“所以你宁可光着做？”  
理智掉线的巴基瞬间反应过来，疯狂摇头想让史蒂夫忘记这危险的想法。  
“宝贝，我满足你。”

史蒂夫停下了巴基下身塞着的按摩棒，解开巴基的手铐，一件一件慢慢脱着衣服。西装外套，领带，衬衫，还有勒紧了的衬衫夹。  
巴基突然意识到自己的双手已经重获自由，推开史蒂夫就想往屋里跑，没迈出两步，强烈的电流就让他栽进了花圃里。  
“啊啊啊史蒂夫！疼呜呜呜呜.......啊！嗯啊....嗯呜呜呜...史蒂夫放过我呜呜，我不要了，我不要了！”  
史蒂夫把控制器塞进巴基嘴里，“咬住，不然你的按摩棒会一直释放电流......让你爽得浑身打颤，甚至...”男人炽热的唇贴在巴基耳边，诱惑的气音让巴基彻底臣服，“...尿出来。”  
“呜呜呜我不行，关掉啊啊..史蒂夫，我不要嗯呜......”小小的控制器从巴基嘴里掉下来，又一阵电流流窜在后穴中，失去了史蒂夫的钳制，巴基难耐地在花圃里挣扎着。  
“乖......”史蒂夫解下了自己的领带，慢慢绑回巴基手臂上，“不乖，我就绑到你乖为止哦。”  
被压制和掌控的感觉随着领带的收紧包裹住巴基，精神上的高潮逼迫着铃口溢出了点点白浊，腹股痉挛着攀上了高潮。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，救我史蒂夫！嗯啊，哈...啊！”电流不会理会巴基是不是刚刚经历过一次小死一般的高潮，毫不留情的再一次发动了电击。  
“自己叼起来。”史蒂夫拍拍巴基的屁股，拉起了巴基的腰肢，勃发多时的硕大性器刺进了爱人的紧致之处。  
云遮住了月亮，幽黑的庭院下只听得到男人的粗喘和细弱的呻吟声。

“不，不要了呜呜呜，史蒂乎我受不了了，嗯啊....让我射，求你呜呜呜.....”饶是山姆用的化妆品再好，此时也被巴基满脸的汗水泪水浸脱了妆，金红的星河顺着眼角流泄到发间，仿佛坠入人间的神明为了信徒受难流泪。  
巴基已经没什么力气做出抗拒的行动，贪馋了两个月的身体轻而易举地被爱人挑起欲火，他何尝不知道史蒂夫是在支持他的事业，明明可以将他留在家中却还是爱他走在T台上脚踏星辰的模样，爱他身着华服摇曳生姿，爱他专注于一方秀场的心。  
他们的家亮着暖黄的灯，他红色的高跟靴踩在粗砺的石子路上，他的脚包裹其中，肿痛却也感到真真切切的存在，那是他和史蒂夫的爱巢，他脚下是他们即将走尽的艰苦，夏夜的风吹得人醺醺，身后他的丈夫粗大的性器填满他的内里，昏沉间他觉得他不是在他们新家的别墅前，而是十年前布鲁克林市区的狭小公寓，他和他的爱人也是如此深爱，如此沉浸他们的性和其他的一切。  
史蒂夫打拼初始，他为了给史蒂夫筹够足够的启动金，几个月不休息地在大大小小的秀场奔波，为了争取一个小小品牌的机会不得不答应出席模特公司的酒会和沙龙。巴基和史蒂夫都知道那些光鲜的帷幕之后是多么肮脏的权钱和肉体的交易，巴基为了一个个名额铤而走险，与各种各样的男人女人周旋，几次险而又险地逃过一劫。  
他们争吵过，哭泣过，梦想过，坚持过，而现在他们成功了，他们捉住了属于他们的幸福。  
虽然如今两人都在自己的领域功成名就，但那些太过刻骨铭心的经历却让史蒂夫失去了曾经的安全感，他恐惧巴基和其他人的亲密接触，生怕他的宝物蒙尘。巴基小心翼翼地维护着史蒂夫脆弱的世界，哪怕为此他付出了巨大的代价。他仅有的朋友圈和史蒂夫接轨，他谢绝一切能让他大红大紫的影视邀约和宴会邀请，用直接的回信拒绝所有的追求者，如果没有洛基和索尔的邀请，他也安于守在史蒂夫身边，永远做一个普普通通的小男模。  
巴基和史蒂夫永远都坚持着彼此，无论生活光鲜亮丽或是默默无闻，抑或是普通者还是名人，他们都将唯彼此是赖，互度生活。  
那是他们的结婚誓词，也是他们未来一生的的预言。  
巴基小小地翘了翘嘴角，松懈下支撑自己的脚踝，放心地陷入昏沉的梦乡。  
史蒂夫永远会接住他。

巴基是被煎蛋的香味唤醒的，经验让他知道现在最好是等史蒂夫把餐盘送到他们的大床上，不然自己一定会很丢人的栽在床下无法动弹。  
史蒂夫端了金黄的单面煎蛋和蔬菜沙拉，轻轻把不知道该算早餐还是午餐的餐点放在床头柜上。他的睡美人睫毛忽闪着假寐，正等着自己去吻醒。  
“我的包呢？”巴基感觉到史蒂夫的呼吸越来越近，突然睁开了亮亮的大眼睛，史蒂夫吓了一跳，差点打翻了手里的牛奶。  
巴基咯咯笑着，指挥史蒂夫去拿他的包。  
黑着脸丢开洛基塞在他包里的避孕套，巴基从皮包的内兜里摸出一个小盒子，那是前几天没来得及送给史蒂夫的红宝石胸针。  
“生日快乐，史蒂夫。”巴基微笑着递过盒子，示意史蒂夫自己拆开。  
史蒂夫的表情突然奇怪地扭曲了，他僵硬地把盒子转向巴基，本来该安放着一枚星型胸针的地方......放着一枚.......凸点避孕套？草莓味？  
“洛基•奥丁森！！！！！！”

“阿嚏！”洛基搓搓鼻子，“嗳，你说他俩什么时候能发现胸针不见了？”  
索尔看了看墙上的挂钟，拿开弟弟脸颊上的一绺乱发，“我猜......等我们再做过一轮？”  
“滚！老子腰都要断了！”  
“不行！说好了把家里的避孕套库存用光的！”

总之......被巴基穿走的闭秀秀服到底是没还回来，他们回去的那天夜里下了大雨，没来得及收进屋里的衣服被淋的湿漉漉还沾了泥点，布料娇气的秀服让史蒂夫扔进洗衣机后被残忍宣判了死亡。  
巴基一脸抱歉地告诉洛基衣服被他给搞毁了，大家一脸“不用解释了我们都懂”，巴基一脸羞愤地解释不下去，明明是被雨淋的！我真的没对它做什么啊！  
“唉，”洛基指了指两套还没从人台上取下的秀服，“本来是打算让你穿这套长袍闭秀的，”故意做出十分遗憾的表情，说出来的话倒是一点都不像遗憾，“为了祭奠我牺牲的秀服，你给我穿这个吧！”  
“我......”穿个锤子哦，身上全是掐痕吻痕和牙印你他妈让我穿透前胸露后背！  
“没事哦，我给其他模特准备了这个！用彩绘颜料作假无压力哦！”山姆开心地捏着个什么小玩意从后面冒了出来。  
巴基看着山姆手里的假牙模型，差点气得背过气去。  
娜塔莎和洛基笑成一团，连一向严肃的史蒂夫都忍不住捂着胸口笑躺在沙发上了。

观众们如期看到了设计鬼才（洛基先生表示能不能换个词，我不喜欢世界总是用同一个单词形容我）奥丁森兄弟的惊世大秀（报社记者表示没有别的词了）。  
观众们仿佛置身古罗马，男女模特化身飞禽走兽，在斗兽场一般的T台上展示崭新的仿真皮毛材料。  
男模们野性而张狂，斗篷，长裤和长袍的布料掩映下，若隐若现的青紫伤痕和齿痕刀伤更加突显了秀场古罗马的主题，首次启用女模的Von Einer丝毫不输经验丰富的老牌女装品牌，羽毛和彩绘元素将女性元素的轻灵和神秘表现得淋漓尽致。  
洛基的秀场上永远有超模巴基的大开大闭，而当背景音乐中的兵戈声突然出现时，全场观众只剩下了屏息的注视。  
巨大的鹿角朝向天空，巴基仿佛雄壮的牡鹿，带着桂枝的冠冕威武地踏进斗兽场中心，希顿衫式样的斗篷双肩缀着纯金的饰针和硕大的绿松石护肩，同材质的臂镯和肩部相互辉映，手工缝制的钻石宽腰带围在腰间，参差的短皮裙下强壮的腿部肌肉若隐若现，而以鹿为形象的模特手中却牵着一头威武的雄狮。  
狮与鹿本为世敌，而此时，牡鹿压制雄狮的巨大反差却更让人体会到英武和独属于古罗马武士的意志，模特身上尚有还未消退的兽的齿痕，布料掩映下的青紫痕迹又骄傲地展示出古老城邦开放的野性和自由。  
行至最前，号角吹出最后一个出征的尾音，狮子一声巨吼，乖顺地伏在胜利者的脚下。  
象征帷幕的铁栏杆缓缓升起，观众犹如参观被圈回牢笼后的野兽循游，灯光渐暗，自古罗马的巡礼就此结束。  
“谁搞来的狮子？？！！”洛基连设计师谢幕都顾不上，极其没有形象地朝索尔大吼。  
“哦，我从特查拉的私人动物园借来的。”某罗土豪笑眯眯，“想让我把它弄走就赶紧把胸针还给我。”

这次秋冬大秀的落幕还公布了更大的喜讯，无论世界如何讨论他们，姓奥丁森和罗杰斯的两对新人将勇敢地面对他们的未来。

油管和推特爆炸了，程序员们正在焦头烂额地处理令人绝望的数据库。

今天也是快乐加班的一天呢，已经谢顶的尼克•弗瑞如是想。


End file.
